Le passager Clandestin
by Elisab68
Summary: Lorsque Sam retrouve son Ame, quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagne...


Cette courte fiction se situe lors de la saison 7. Pas de date précise.

Merci à Liliju pour son enthousiasme !

**Le passager clandestin.**

Il était derrière lui, sans bouger. Sam ne le voyait pas mais pourtant il pouvait sentir sa présence. Une présence envahissante et malsaine. Maintenant il se savait de nouveau observé. Ses moindres gestes étaient examinés et décortiqués comme le ferait un scientifique sur un rat de laboratoire. Rien que de le savoir dans son dos lui occasionnait un frisson derrière la nuque. Ca y est, il commençait à perdre de son assurance. De simples gestes, comme se laver les dents, devenaient lourd de conséquences, comme si sa vie en dépendait presque. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais il savait que l'autre ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre, qu'il aurait ce sourire figé sur un seul coté de son visage. Un sourire suffisant et méprisable.

Pourtant il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu. Il allait l'ignorer comme une tache sur un mur ou une plante verte sur une table. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Non, jamais !

Après s'être rasé, rincé et séché, il quitta la salle de bain et passa près de lui, le frôlant presque, sentant au passage son odeur musquée et légèrement poivrée. Comment un type pareil pouvait sentir aussi bon ?

Sam entreprit de s'habiller devant le regard insistant de l'autre qui s'était installé sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Un regard vers l'extérieur, un regard vers lui. Comme si Sam pouvait fuir quelque part alors qu'il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

A bout de nerf, Sam aurait voulu devenir transparent pour avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité et se détendre, pouvoir se gratter le nez sans retenue s'il en avait eu envie, tout pour être enfin seul.

Et pour une fois le silence fut interrompu par un rire grave et cynique. Un rire qui voulait dire : _Tiens tiens tu commences à craquer, tu vas bientôt laisser ta colère s'exprimer, tu vas montrer à tous que tu dérailles et que tu deviens complètement fou mon pauvre Sammy !_

Sam poussa un cri étouffé, reprit une bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait subit des choses bien pires que d'être épié constamment. D'être la cible de ce démon qui attendait le moment propice où il commettrait la moindre petite erreur pour lui sauter dessus comme un vautour.

Un être démoniaque ! Pff… Sam soupira amèrement. Un ange déchu qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de le harceler. Encore et encore, jour et nuit. Sans interruption.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce.

Sam sentit alors la pression d'une main sur son épaule. Son sang se figea immédiatement dans les veines. Son souffle déserta ses poumons tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou.

Oui, comme le battements de son cœur, il devenait fou. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre le reste de sa vie comme ça, attaché à ce monstre voyeur qui l'observait toujours d'une façon si condescendante.

Un regard ou il pouvait voir de la pitié et de l'envie dans les yeux de son bourreau.

Sam s'extirpa de cette main légère et pesante à la fois d'un geste brusque, qui l'éloigna d'elle d'un bon mètre. Il se retourna prêt à affronter enfin son silencieux tortionnaire.

-How Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionna son frère surprit par une telle réaction de dégout, les deux mains face à lui pour l'apaiser.

- Dean ! Souffla Sam avec soulagement ! C'est toi !

- Bah qui voulais tu que ce soit ? Une blonde ou une brune ?

- _Une brune _susurra amusée la voix derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-How ! Reprit Sam en se frottant le visage comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Allons manger dehors !

Dean observa son frère mettre son manteau maladroitement. Il le voyait presque trembler, comme s'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il savait que Sam n'allait pas bien et que cela empirait un peu plus chaque jour. Cela lui déchirait les tripes de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide. Putain, tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu retrouver son frère avec son âme ! En entier… Tellement entier qu'il avait emporté avec lui comme compagnon de voyage un passager clandestin… et nom de dieu quel passager ! Lucifer en personne.

Jamais de sa vie Dean n'avait fait une aussi belle connerie et maintenant c'était son frère qui payait pour lui !

Dean entoura les épaules de Sam de son bras, avec un geste qu'il essaya de montrer protecteur et tendre, puis l'emmena vers l'extérieur.

- Ca tombe bien, y'a un bon petit restaurant à deux pas d'ici, faut que tu vois ça, la serveuse est canon !

Avant de partir Sam observa la pièce et vit Lucifer lui faire un salut de la main.

Avant de partir Dean observa la pièce vide et silencieuse et referma la porte derrière lui.

Fin


End file.
